


Georgie's Birthday Bash

by summercarntspel



Series: Beatles Group Chat [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, George's birthday, Group chat, M/M, McLennon, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: The lads are trying to organize a plan for George's birthday, but altruism gets in the way.





	Georgie's Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED ON HIS BIRTHDAY WHOOPS

_**macca** created the group **GEORGIE’S BDAY BASH**_

_**macca** added **#winson** to the chat_

_**macca** added **drummer boi** to the chat_

**macca** : SO

**macca** : what’s the plan

**#winston** : orgy

**macca** : no

**#winston** : :\\\

**#winston** : how else are we supposed to have fun

**macca** : some other way

**#winston** : :\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**macca** : what do you think, rings

**drummer boi** : i dunno I was hoping you lads had an idea

**#winston** : what are you doing for him

**drummer boi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**drummer boi** : im not worried I’ll think of something

**macca** : i

**macca** : ?

**#winston** : he’s your whole ass boyfriend, Richard

**drummer boi** : yeah?

**#winston** : and you have

**#winston** : no ideas

**macca** : at all?

**drummer boi** : he doesn’t really like his birthday?? so im planning to do whatever he wants

**macca** : right we know that but like

**macca** : what are your IDEAS

**#winston** : concepts

**macca** : thoughts

**#winston** : NOTIONS???

**macca** : PHILOSOPHIES????!

**drummer boi** : I

**drummer boi** : dunno. should I ask him what he wants?

**macca** : NO

**#winston** : YES

**macca** : JOHN NO

**#winston** : WHY NOT

**drummer boi** : im getting mixed signals here

**macca** : NO ONE WANTS TO BE ASKED WHAT THEY WANT FOR A BIRTHDAY

**#winston** : YOU ASK ME EVERY YEAR?????

**macca** : YOU’RE A DIFFERENT BREED

**#winston** : I;M INSULTED

**macca** : NO YOU AREN’T

**macca** : & THIS ISN’T ABOUT YOU

**#winston** : :////

**macca** : john please

**macca** : bigger fish to fry

**#winston** : ;\\\\\\\\\\\

**macca** : Christ

**macca** : you’re just special that’s all

**#winston** : :)))))

**macca** : ANYway

**drummer boi** : what do I do

**drummer boi** : you have me worried now :\\\\\

**#winston** : ask him

**macca** : DON’T

**drummer boi** : :\\\\\\\

**macca** : okay

**macca** : ask him

**macca** : but be SNEAKY about it

**#winston** : ^^^ yeah yeah do that

**drummer boi** : how?

**macca** : just

**macca** : be sneaky

**#winston** : sly

**macca** : underhanded, if you will

**drummer boi** : o….kay

**drummer boi** : wish me luck

**#winston** : #thoughtsandprayers

 

_

 

**drummer boi** : Georgie?

**scouse of distinction** : ??

**drummer boi** : your birthday is coming up

**scouse of distinction** : I know

**drummer boi** : right

**drummer boi** : it’s the day after tomorrow

**scouse of distinction** : it is indeed

**scouse of distinction** : I was there, remember

**drummer boi** : right

**drummer boi** : so

**scouse of distinction** : what are u trying to say that you wont say

**scouse of distinction** : I promise I won’t be mad

**scouse of distinction** : or whatev youre afraid of?

**drummer boi** : I’m not worried about that!!!

**drummer boi** : I just

**drummer boi** : wanted to know if you had an plans

**drummer boi** : for the day after tomorrow

**scouse of distinction** : oh!

**scouse of distinction** : well, mum said something about taking me to lunch if I’m free

**scouse of distinction** : other than that, no

**drummer boi** : oh good!

**drummer boi** : what do you wanna do?

**scouse of distinction** : oh I dunno

**scouse of distinction** : nothing special

**scouse of distinction** : spending time with you is all I need tbh

**drummer boi** : :,) georgie

**scouse of distinction** : :)

**drummer boi** : we could go see a film?

**scouse of distinction** : maybe yeah

**drummer boi** : or we could do something with the lads

**scouse of distinction** : john’s been wanting to try that new bar that opened up next to the bakery

**scouse of distinction** : we could do that if he wants to still

**drummer boi** : what do you want to do tho?

**scouse of distinction** : makes no nevermind to me

**drummer boi** : but it’s your birthday

**scouse of distinction** : so?

**drummer boi** : we should do what you want to do

**scouse of distinction** : I want to do whatever you lads want to do

**drummer boi** : but :\\\

**scouse of distinction** : I promise it isn’t a big deal

**scouse of distinction** : if you wanna see a film we can

**scouse of distinction** : or if the lads want to go to the bar we can do that

**drummer boi** : okay

**drummer boi** : I love you

**drummer boi** : you know that right?

**scouse of distinction** : you never let me forget

**drummer boi** : <33

**scouse of distinction** : I love you too <3

**drummer boi** : <3!!!!!

**scouse of distinction** : :)

  
_

 

**drummer boi** : he doesn’t care what we do

**macca** : that’s a lie

**drummer boi** : no!!! he really doesn’t

**drummer boi** : he said he wants to do whatever we want to do

**macca** : why is he evading the question

**#winston** : he’s so

**#winston** : altruistic

**#winston** : it’s disgusting

**drummer boi** : I

**drummer boi** : don’t know what the means :\\\\\

**#winston** : AHEM

**#winston** : altruistic

**#winston** : adjective

**macca** : john

**#winston** : SHH

**#winston** : showing a disinterested and selfless concern for the well-being of others

**macca** : john please another time

**#winston** : I SAID SHH

**#winston** : ; unselfish

**#winston** : synonyms include

**drummer boi** : I got it john thanks

**#winston** : WHY DOES NO ONE RESPECT THE RULES OF SHH

**#winston** : SYNONYMS INCLUDE, I SAID

**#winston** : unselfish, selfless, self-sacrificing, self-denying

**#winston** : there

**drummer boi** : thanks

**#winston** : always have ur back, bongo

**drummer boi** : :)

**macca** : CAN WE PLEASE

**drummer boi** : oh yeah

**drummer boi** : George is being

**drummer boi** : altruistic

**drummer boi** : and says he wants to do whatever we want to do

**macca** : I don’t believe him

**drummer boi** : :\\\

**macca** : brb

  
_

 

**macca** : hazza

**scouse of distinction** : what’s up

**scouse of distinction** : you never call me that

**macca** : a change of pace is good

**macca** : anyway

**macca** : your birthday is coming up

**macca** : it's in two days

**scouse of distinction** : why do people keep telling me that

**scouse of distinction** : I know

**scouse of distinction** : I was there

**macca** : right

**macca** : what do you want to do

**scouse of distinction** : I’m getting déjà vu

**scouse of distinction** : I just finished talking to ringo about this

**macca** : yeah but I want the truth

**scouse of distinction** : ??

**macca** : you can’t not want anything

**macca** : everyone wants something

**scouse of distinction** : i

**scouse of distinction** : really don’t care what we do

**macca** : liar

**scouse of distinction** : truther, actually

**macca** : you have no opinion at all, then?

**scouse of distinction** : ringo said we could see a film or hang with you lot maybe

**scouse of distinction** : that sounds fine to me

**macca** : i

**macca** : can’t understand you

**scouse of distinction** : good

**scouse of distinction** : that’s kind of my brand

  
_

 

**macca** : I DON’T BELIEVE IT

**#winston** : altruistic, is he?

**macca** : HE DOESN’T CARE

**macca** : AT ALL

**macca** : HE WANTS US TO DECIDE

**drummer boi** : that’s what altruistic means

**macca** : YES I KNOW RINGO

**#winston** : hold on

**macca** : ?

**drummer boi** : ??

**#winston** : I’ll get to the bottom of this

  
_

 

**#winston** : hey geo what do want to do for your birthday or do you not care

**scouse of distinction** : this is the third time ive had this conversation in 20 minutes

**#winston** : I promise itll be the last

**scouse of distinction** : uh huh

**scouse of distinction** : like I said

**scouse of distinction** : whatever we do is fine

**scouse of distinction** : I’m havin lunch with me mum and then I’m free all day

**scouse of distinction** : you lads decide what you want to do

**scouse of distinction** : im just along for the ride

**#winston** : got it

**#winston** : thanks x10

**scouse of distinction** : anything for you

  
_

 

**#winston** : he’s altruistic let’s go to the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the characterization works!!!
> 
> Unless someone has a better idea, from now on  
> ~ = a break in the same conversation  
> _ = a break that shifts to a different conversation/group chat/ etc.


End file.
